


Trying Hard Not to Fall

by Kamalika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamalika/pseuds/Kamalika
Summary: They name thatthingPTA – Parents of Teens Affected and it has some unusual side effects.It is mostly an adult affair (with the emphasis on mostly). Harold Tate is kind of cool, Mrs. Martin has less filter than Stiles and John and Melissa bond over the latest and unexpected development between Derek Hale and Chris Argent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Took up the project on the request of a reader who wanted Derek to be paired with somebody unusual. Chris Argent is probably the most unusual choice of all and I thought why the hell not. I have also tried a different writing technique - telling the story from the POV of the guardians rather than the younger generation. Please leave comments and let me know what you think of it :)

The funny thing was, it probably wouldn’t have come to the forefront if not for that _thing_.

The fact that a pair of eyes are lingering on the other a bit longer than necessary or that the other pair of eyes are tracing the movements of the former when he is not looking. It is all sorts of ridiculous.

It is more ridiculous than the first time the _thing_ takes place, Derek hovers around uncertainly, until Melissa pats the empty space between her and John and Derek gratefully sits down between them, voluntarily.

However the others are not complaining when they are getting their money’s worth in the form of a free show as well as exchanging information about their wayward kids

They name that _thing_ PTA – Parents of Teens Affected.

It is John’s idea mostly.

This is one of those times Melissa is suddenly reminded of the fact that John is indeed Stiles’ dad.

Right now the membership is a grand total of six. Derek is an honorary member – also John’s idea and seconded by Chris Argent of all people, surprisingly (not), and it includes the sheriff, Melissa, Chris Argent, Harold Tate (Malia’s dad, who took the grand revelation of the furry nature of his daughter surprisingly well and later turned out to be a rather cool dude when he was not setting up bear traps around the preserve) and Abigail Martin (who had gone through all the stages of horror, denial and anger and finally settled on acceptance, not unlike Melissa).

Derek, by the unanimous decision of the pack, was the one entrusted with the responsibility to bring the two uninitiated into the fold and he somehow managed to do that (behind closed doors no less) without being shot by Malia’s dad or scratched to death by Lydia’s mom.

Stiles commented if only Derek had used this kind of diplomatic skill when the alpha pack was around there would have been less bloodshed to which Derek retorted he had no interest in playing diplomatic games with murderers and Stiles grudgingly admitted he did have a point there.

Stiles, didn’t have any clue about the existence of PTA.

The sheriff also suggested PIKN (Parents In the Know), but everyone agreed PTA sounded more...adult.

Melissa once suggested extending the courtesy to Deaton, but it was vetoed by the majority (read Derek and Chris, but mostly Derek, who didn’t veto so much as silently glowered at the muffins, sitting quietly between John and Melissa, and when the muffins were gone, at the wall, for one whole hour before they got a clue, for glowering is kind of Derek’s default expression, so sue them if they are a bit late to understand its various nuances).

For one horrible moment Harold wondered aloud if they should invite Peter as well.

Both Melissa and John shudder at the memory.

“My mom removed the memory of his daughter from Peter’s brain.” Derek says, effectively shutting everybody up on the matter.

They hold meetings at least once every two weeks at the place of one of the parent’s place alternately.

Strict secrecy is maintained on pain of the exclusive membership to be revoked.

It involves a lot of Febreze and some careful planning.

They discuss everything, from parenting problems to werewolf lores, how to help with college applications to the recipes of easy one-pot meals (Derek knows a surprising amount of them to the delight of the two ladies).

They never mention anything about the lingering gaze and the unexpectedly shy ducking of head and the slight flush and the touch of breathlessness, all going on right under their noses.

...

“Where do you think you are going young man?” Melissa calls out from the kitchen. “You were supposed to clean the gutter.”

“Mom,” Scott apparates before the kitchen counter, scratching the back of his head with an apologetic expression. “Actually, um...there is an emergency of the wolfy kind.”

Melissa raises one eyebrow at him.

“What kind of emergency?” She asks calmly.

“Well,” Scott seems a bit thrown by the sudden grilling session. “There is this new werewolf in town. We need to, you know, assess the situation. Watch him for a bit from afar. All very spy-movie type. You wouldn’t want to know the details.”

“You mean Josh?” Melissa asks innocently. “Nice smile, nice ass, totally...what is that term you guys use nowadays...ah yes, hipster?”                                                                                                                                                            

Scott gapes at her for a few moments.

“How do you know Joshua Reynolds?”

“Oh is that his full name?” Melissa is puttering around in the kitchen without a care in the world. “He makes a mean crepe. Did I say he has a really nice smile?”

“Mom!”

“How old is he by the way? I would put him at thirty fivish. Hmmm.” She dips the ladle in the chilli and tastes the sauce. “Ummmmm. Perfect.”

“The chilli or his age!!!”

“Huh, don’t be stupid.” Melissa puts on a dreamy look. “But his smile though. Have I mentioned it?”

“Yes.” Scott yells. “Thrice.”

“Oh good.” She spins on her heels and takes out a large bowl from the cupboard.

“You still didn’t answer my question. The chilli or his age?” Scott feels a bit stupid to repeat it, but he has to know!

“What are you talking about?”

“Nothing.” Scott mutters petulantly. “I am going out to spy on Josh. With a nice smile.”

“But honey, isn’t he a good friend of Liam’s father? Also, I thought both John and Derek have already vetted him and said he is not a threat?”

“????”

“And aren’t you always going on about the strain you are causing me with all these supernatural drama and that you will do anything to lessen my workload a bit if you could etc.”

“!!!!”

“Yeah, I thought so.” Melisa pats her son on the cheek, smiling.

Then her face hardens.

“Gutters. Now.”

The way Scott scrambles away towards the said gutter should have been filmed for posterity. If nothing, but for the reminder of who is the true alpha of the household: Melissa concludes satisfactorily.

She remembers to send a text though before she goes out to check on Scott’s progress.

_Thanks Derek_

After a few minutes she gets a reply.

_No problems Mel :)_

...

“Stiles my darling son.”

“It was not me I swear.”

“I haven’t even said anything.”

“Whatever you are going to say, remember I am your only son and that you get no replacement.” Stiles warns. “Besides, I want to highlight, again, my true and complete innocence in the matter and I am sure the other person did it. If you grill me further I will be compelled to plead the fifth.”

“I was merely pointing out that your fly is open.” The sheriff comments mildly without taking his eyes off the newspaper. “But now I am kind of curious as for what exactly you need to invoke the constitution.”

Stiles looks down and turns red.

“I...just...we just....Scott and I...” Stiles splutters while zipping up hastily.

“I told Malia she is welcome to come through the door and what you two do behind the closed door is not my concern.”

“What...dad, Malia is totally not here.”

“Why don’t you kids stay in tonight and let me order pizza.” The sheriff peers at Stiles from above the rims of his glasses. “In that case I won’t have to worry about you getting shredded and you get to spend time with your girlfriend on the full moon.”

“There is zero Malia.” Stiles shrieks. “I am just going over to Deaton’s for he promised me a new book on hexes.”

The sheriff tilts his head upward and yells.

“Does she know about Sebastian?”

“Huh?”

“The tarantula that you got from Liam last Sund –”

There is a shriek and a loud thump from upstairs.

The sheriff is smiling serenely at a still gaping Stiles.

“Pizza then.”

Stiles nods dumbly, still incapable of forming words.

John calls Harold when he is sure the door to Stiles’ room is closed and pads up to the kitchen to be completely out of the supernatural hearing range.

“So,” he says when Harold picks up after the third ring. “Spiders huh? Who knew?”

“It stopped them from visiting that awful club again at least, right?” Harold laughed. “Woodland or something.”

“Jungle.” The sheriff corrects.

...

_Pack meeting in the evening. My loft._

“What.”

“Derek, dude...”

“Don’t call me dude and why are you calling? I just sent you a text.”

“Don’t you think I know it? Do you think I know more than one person who uses punctuation in text messages?”

“What do you want Stiles? We are going to meet in a few hours.”

“That is it. I cannot go. Scott and I.”

“Why?”

“We are in detention. After that we have to finish the Econ project in which we have been partnered together, thank God for small miracles and then I need to make dinner and Scott needs to pick up his mom from the hospital.”

“You have already finished your Econ project and your dad is working tonight.”

“How do you know? I may have another paper due...other than Econ.”

“No you don’t.”

“But Scott cannot leave her mom hanging after her shift. Do you know how much they take her for granted at the hospital and how hard they make her work? It is fucking terrible, the work condition. It is utterly inhuman. She needs –”

“Stiles,” Derek’s bark gives Stiles some pause. “I am giving her a lift right now. I think Scott has got her mother’s schedule confused.”

 “How do you know Melissa’s schedule?”

“Photographic memory. Anything else?”

“I think I need a moment here.” Stiles squeaks. “Did you just say photographic memory with a completely straight face?”

“Stiles,” Derek says with infinite patience. “I am fluent in eleven languages. How do you think that was possible?”

“But...but...but...”

“Pack meeting.” Derek says smugly and disconnects the call.

“Well-handled.” Melissa smirks from the passenger seat.

“I learnt from the best.” Derek smirks back at her.

...

“Dude, something is going on with our parents.”

“You think???”

“They are ganging up on us.”

“Derek is acting kind of.... He is just suddenly so...”

“He is just this...”

“Well, good to know Derek Hale still defies definition.”

“Yeah. At least something is right with the world.”

...

“I am going on a date.” Derek announces from the doorway.

Melissa, Abigail and John exchange a look. Then they are exchanging _the look_ with Chris.

Harold is left staring all of them in turns. He is new to this. Still not up to date with all the drama.

“Son, why don’t you come in and sit down.” The sheriff offers kindly.

Derek is looking a bit dazed. He walks up to the couch and plonks down in between John and Melissa.

Chris frowns.

Derek never plonks on a couch. He sits down gracefully and rises fluidly or stands with his spine so stiff that he can easily be cast into a period movie as a lordling or leans against the wall or doorways with arms crossed in a perfectly Byronic stance which makes his biceps bulge in a distractingly attractive manner. Like he is posing for Michaelangelo.

“Are you ok?” Melissa asks because Derek is scrubbing his face with both hands.

“Sure.” Derek gives her a shaky smile. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Usually people are happier.” Abigail comments sagely, “if they have a date. God knows I would be. Do you know how difficult it is to find a good date nowadays? It is well nigh impossible. But you shouldn’t have any difficulty to find a date Derek. I just wonder what took you so long. You simply need to visit a bar or that awful club...Forest or something...”

“It is Jungle,” John says, “and you should lay off the wine Abby.”

“Hon, what is the matter?” Melissa ignores the two and turns towards Derek.

“I haven’t dated since...well, since Jennifer actually.” Derek looks a bit surprised at himself. “Before that it was Kate and in between there were a few hook-ups, which don’t count as dates.”

“You dated Braeden.” Chris points out.

“I didn’t date Braeden.”

“Yes Chris,” Abigail chimes in. “Derek didn’t date Braeden. Don’t you listen to anything? Braeden and Derek were just, what is that term...oh yeah, friends with benefits.”

“Are you afraid that you are rusty?” She asks, turning upon Derek. “I can give you some pointer.”

“No, it is just...” Derek lets out a frustrated huff. “I don’t know if it is a good idea. I mean look at my dating history.”

“Don’t worry, we have got your back.” The sheriff pats him on the arm.

“Yeah, Malia’s only sane blood relative.” Harold echoes. “We absolutely do.”

Melissa is two minutes away from offering Derek milk and cookies.

Only Chris looks somewhat constipated.

Melissa and John are sharing _that look_ again over Derek’s bent head.

...

“Do you see what I see?”

“You mean the thing we are not supposed to see?”

“Yeah the same thing we are supposed to politely ignore like there is no pink elephant stomping about in the room.”

“Why pink exactly?”

“Because it is Beacon Hills. So the weird is actually weirder here.”

“Hmm...you got a point there.”

“I don’t even remember when it started?”

“After he came back from the great beyond.”

“You mean after being re-introduced to his inner wolf. In the literal sense?”

“I think so.”

“No it goes further back.”

“Nogitsune?”

“They got arrested and Chris asked his lawyer to represent Derek as well. Later I spotted them having a soulful talk sitting back to back in the holding cell. I mean it was Disney level cliché.”

A pause.

“Don’t ever tell Derek I called him a Disney princess, at least in his face.”

“John, he _is_ a Disney princess. What with those ebony hair and green eyes and alabaster skin? Also, there is something pure and innocent about him still, all things considered. So I would go with the movie version.”

“We even have a heartless evil queen to match. Wait...you actually watched _Snow-white and the Huntsman_?”

“The sacrifices we make for our children! Why do _you_ know about it?”

“Stiles watched it on a repeat mode to see if it was actually really, really bad or really, really good. Then he kind of house-arrested me and made me watch it, again, for even after three times he was still baffled.”

“At least the second part never came out.”

“Thank God for small mercies.”

“Hey, I suddenly remember, Derek did save Chris from the explosion, didn’t he?”

“Covered him. With his own body. Got peppered with splinters. Could have very well died then and there. You know the whole nine yard.”

“Wow.”

“Did I mention Disney?”

...

“Tell me again what exactly it is we are supposed to be doing?”

“Shhh...”

“If you stop dragging me by the collar of my jacket, I would probably be inclined to co-operate more.”

“There, can you see them?”

“Whoa...that is one huge birthday cake.”

“Not the cake...them.”

“Chris...I don’t know about you, but I am the sheriff you know. It is kind of beneath my station to peer through the glass walls of a coffee shop to spy on...ahhh!”

“Do you see them now?”

“You mean the beautiful brunette who is laughing at Derek while he is blushing scarlet. Yeah, I see that. Nice to see him alive and having a good time. Now let us go.”

“Not before we make sure.”

“Make sure of what exactly Chris?”

“Have you never noticed Derek is kind of naïve and puts his trust in the wrong people? Don’t tell me you were worried when he suddenly has a date, out of the blue!”

“I will not even...goodbye Chris. Don’t call. Don’t text. Don’t bother. Until we meet again.”

“But...”

...

“Derek, how was your date?” Chris’ smile is a bit on the side of maniacal. “Are you going to see her again? If you are, don’t you think it is a good idea to introduce her to the group? How about you let us ask around a little bit about her?”

John does _not_ slam his palm to the forehead. He gives himself a mental pat for that.

“Um...” Derek finally gets a word out, unsure.

“Chris, let the boy sit.” Abigail huffs after taking one look at Derek’s spooked figure hovering in the doorway.

“I won’t really blame him if he doesn’t enter at all.” Harold leans in and whispers into John’s ear who makes a mental note of enlightening the man about the hearing range of a werewolf.

Derek chews his lower lip, but he enters, keeping his head ducked and sits down, between John and Melissa again, and as far away from Chris as possible.

“Derek, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to...”

“It’s ok Chris.”

“No it isn’t. It isn’t any of my business.”

“It is fine really.”

“Derek he is trying to apologise.”

“No John it _is_ fine. It is just that...” Derek seems at a loss of words for a few moments before he looks up and meets Chris’ eyes. “Nobody has given a shit for such a long time, for my bad choices I mean.”

“We give a shit.” Abigail sits up straighter.

Melissa and Harold are nodding along.

John just passes him a can of beer. His way of silently saying he gives a shit too.

“And for the record, you don’t have bad choices. Your choices are hot.”

“Abby!” Both John and Melissa stare at Abigail, scandalised.

“What? Kate Argent is hot.”

Everybody other than Harold winces.

“So was Jennifer Blake. So was Braeden.”

“How do you know...ok Jennifer you know from school, but how do you even...” Chris seldom splutters, but this seems to be a good time as any to start spluttering.

“Chris my darling,” she puts a consoling hand on Chris’ arm and gives it a gentle squeeze. Derek’s eyes follow the movement. Melissa and John’s eyes follow Derek following the movement. Harold’s eyes start to follow John and Melissa follow Derek and then he gets confused and stares at Abigail’s face instead.

It is a good place to stare.

“I go to this thing called supermarket where half the people of Beacon Hills pay a weekly visit for their sustenance. I catch upon quite a few things standing in the checkout line, including a sixteen year old boy buying a tub of ice-cream and a pack of condoms, with a hot woman who looked like the female version of Chris Argent breathing down his neck.”

Harold, though looking utterly confused, at least has the good sense to hold the questioning for he feels the tension in the air.

“Hey Chris, _that_ kind of makes you hot too.” Abigail suddenly remarks, shooting an appraising glance towards Chris. Derek sits up and kind of angles his body towards Chris, who is gaping at Abigail incredulously. “Wow, I didn’t realise it before. Will you be interested in dating again?”

This time, John doesn’t hold back the slap to the forehead.

“What?” Abigail turns to him irritably. “I didn’t ask if he would be interested in dating _me_!”

“Ok, this meeting is officially over.” Melissa suddenly declares.

“Thank God.” Chris mutters under the breath and Derek’s face reflects the same sentiment.

“Well, this got kind of awkward though I have no clue why.” Harold comments.

“Because Abby doesn’t come with a filter.” Melissa glares at her friend who only looks smug.

...

“Stiles.”

“Heyyyy Derek.”

“You know with everything going on I never had the time to give you the speech.”

“The speech?”

“Yes. All things considered Malia is my cousin after all.”

“Your cousin.”

“So you and I are due for a talk.”

“A talk?”

“Are you going to parrot back everything I am saying?”

“If that magically makes you confused enough that you lose the thread of this conversation then yes.”

“Stiles.”

“Why do you always say my name like that? Like there is some hidden meaning underneath?”

Derek looks up to heaven briefly for a divine intervention.

“Stiles, I just want you to be careful.”

“Wait....what?”

“I.want.you.to.be.careful.”

“I thought you were going to threaten me. On Malia’s behalf.” Stiles asks, bewildered.

“For Malia?” Derek sounds utterly baffled. “She can break your neck without chipping her nail polish. Why would I threaten you on her behalf? If you hurt her she will skin you alive anyway. In fact I will probably be picking up the pieces. For old times’ sake.”

“Dude, if you are _not_ threatening me, I don’t even know how it will sound when you _do_ threaten me.”

“Stiles, I am just concerned for you.” Derek says, face uncharacteristically gentle.

“I heard you and Scott talking the other day. If you are not comfortable with Malia visiting you every night or...anything else she does...you need to tell her no. Or you can tell me and I will have a word with her.”

Stiles is so indignant for a moment that he wants to yell at his face that Derek has no business eavesdropping like a fucking creepo and offering relationship advice. But then he sees the earnest expression on Derek’s face and suddenly the fight goes out of him.

“I love her.” He deflates. “But like a friend. I mean, I like it when we are, you know, together, but it is not...something seems to be missing. I don’t feel like letting her down. But then I...sort of feel suffocated.”

“Stiles you have to tell her.” Derek says gently. “She is still not well-versed in human behaviour. If you let her in and let her have her way she won’t pause to consider you are doing it out of some misplaced obligation. She will think you have genuine feelings for her. And it is cruel to let her think that when you clearly don’t see her that way.”

“Clearly?” Stiles asks incredulously. “How is it clear to you when it is not even clear to me?”

“Because you are second-guessing yourself.” Derek replies as softly as before. “Do you think you would have if you really loved her?”

“No.” Stiles says after a bit. “I guess not.”

“Talk to her.” Derek insists. “It will be ok.”

...

“Malia is a nightmare this week.” Harold declares. “I am thinking of fleeing the country for a couple of months and go visit my nana in Idaho.”

“This is great stuff.” John slurs, lifting the glass of white rum to eye-level. “Where did you get it from?”

“And after she destroyed the Jungle Book blanket she loved so much she tore the mattress too.” Harold goes on without paying any attention to John. “With claws. There were scratches all over the birdhouse. And there were feathers everywhere. It was horrible. How do I explain that to the neighbours?”

“It is kind of my fault.” Derek admits sheepishly. “I kind of advised Stiles to break off things with Malia if his heart is not into it. They would have both ended up hurting each other.”

Abigail whistles. “Derek you did relationship advice. That is a milestone.”

“Love shouldn’t be forced.” Derek says.

“Aren’t you a sap?” Melissa chuckles brightly. “A romantic sap.”

“I agree with Derek here.” Harold lifts his glass and tips his head to Derek. “But I wish I didn’t get to suffer the brunt of it.”

“I can ask her to come live with me for a few days.” Derek offers. “I still have Cora’s stuff in the spare bedroom.”

“Thanks for the offer Derek. That is really generous. But won’t it interfere with your date nights?”

“What date?” Derek sighs. “I tried to tell her about werewolves for I didn’t want to get into a relationship based on lies.”

“Let me guess. She ran away screaming?” John asks sympathetically.

“Guess again.” Derek deadpans. “She gets way too interested into how my transformation takes place and started asking weird questions.” Derek seems to give an involuntary shudder.

“And then she started smelling so turned on...” he drifts off suddenly realising five pairs of eyes staring at him.

Derek clears his throat uneasily.

“She asked you if you could knot her, didn’t she?” Abigail breaks the silence and Derek looks like he wants the ground beneath to split open and consume him whole.

When they stop laughing at Derek’s expense Melissa has actual tears in her eyes.

John is the first one to sober up to see Derek’s painful expression.

“Sorry. Sorry.” He says, not sounding sorry at all. “I think that was the last thing you expected.”

Derek glares at him and his jaw is moving beneath his skin.

That just starts them again.

Finally, they make themselves stop, primarily because a fierce glower notwithstanding Derek looks like he is two minutes away from bursting into tears.

“Sorry hot stuff.” Melissa gets up at the sound of the ding of the microwave to declare the meatloaf is finished cooking. But she pinches his cheeks on her way. “You just made it too easy.”

Derek swats at her hands weakly, but lets himself be pulled into a one-arm hug by John.

“We all love you.” He declares warmly.

“John you are kinda drunk.” Derek points out, just for petty revenge.

“Don’t be a brat.” John squeezes his shoulder, holding him in place. “You, Derek, are our friend. And we love you, as you love us. And as sorry as we are that your dating disasters continue, you should probably look for something closer at home.”

Chris looks mildly panicked at that.

“What do you mean?” Derek’s eyes meet Chris’ horrified stare for a brief instance.

“I mean why don’t you take chances with somebody who is already in love with –”

Chris is abruptly standing beside John, trying to pull him to his feet.

“That is enough for today John. Let us break up this little meet before Stiles breaks down the front door to rescue the drunk ass of his father.”

“Meatloaf.” John whines pitifully.

“I am sure Melissa will send you the leftover. Come I will give you a lift. In the morning too when you will need your car.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” John asks suspiciously, though he lets Chris drag him away from the living room of the Tates.

“Maybe he is buttering you up.” Abigail shouts at their back. “You know, unofficial guardian and all.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Derek asks her, bewildered.

Chris doesn’t wait for the explanation before bolting.

...

“I told you not to engage with it while you are alone. Don’t you understand English language?” Derek roars even as he puts down Scott on the couch. As usual, he completely ignores the gashes on his own body that are healing at a sluggish rate.

“Derek...I...” Scott tries between wheezing breaths.

“Not you.” Derek thunders, shoving a pillow under Scott’s head surprisingly gently given the harsh edge to his voice.

“You.” He points to Chris Argent who enters behind them, limping. “You are supposed to be a responsible adult!”

“I am a hunter. I can take care of myself.” Chris says woodenly while hopping to the single armchair.

Stiles goes inside the house to retrieve the first aid box and comes back with his dad.

Derek seems like he is about to yell some more, but he falls quiet as soon as John enters into the room.

“What happened?” He asks.

“A rogue omega.” Chris says, grimacing as Stiles cuts open his shirt to reveal a nasty claw mark on his back. “Or so we thought.”

“It was an alpha.” Derek says grimly while splaying his hands on Scott’s belly, dark veins running under his skin as he leeches away the boy’s pain. “Completely out of his mind. Worse than how Peter was.”

“Did it...” John starts, alarmed.

“We had to put it down.” Derek replies his question even before it leaves his mouth. “Well, Scott did for obvious reason...”

“Dude, you practically held him down for me.” Scott says. “You could have killed him easily as well.”

“And become an alpha again?” Derek asks incredulously. “No thank you. I have had my share.”

He wipes the blood off Scott gently while Stiles is busy patching up Chris Argent.

John takes the division of labour is because apparently Chris and Derek are not on talking terms. Stiles later whispers to him during a brief visit to the kitchen that it may be because Chris trying to track and kill an omega all by himself. Scott and Derek found it by accident when both of them caught a whiff of the alpha’s scent while they were hanging out along with Stiles in the old Hale land.

“Why were Scott’s intestines outside his body?” John asks bemusedly.

“Because Scott tried to talk to him.”

“Him? You mean the feral wolf???”

“Yeah.” Stiles sighs. “If you haven’t noticed dad, Scott is a bit of a hopeless optimist.”

“Try suicidal.” John shakes his head disbelievingly. “And still Derek is going on about Chris when he should rip Scott’s head off for his stupidity.”

“Oh Derek is used to it.” Stiles waves his hand. “He would have had and aneurysm if Scott did something different. Like attacking it headfirst.”

“But Scott killed the nutjob, right?”

“After Derek almost did and then Scott killed it out of kindness.” Stiles nods.

“Good.” John considers if he should discuss about this in the next PTA. Probably a good idea to give Melissa a heads-up about Scott’s self-preservation instinct.

They are all soon healed or patched up and good to go.

Derek is still not speaking to Chris.

...

“Did I just see Derek giving Chris a lift?” John asks once Stiles is inside after sending everybody on their way.

“Yup.” Stiles says. “They were arguing and then Chris’ car won’t start and then Chris kicked it and almost broke his leg and Derek looked pained and then he asked if he wanted a lift and Chris said he was not a goddamn damsel in distress and then Derek turned on his heels and walked away and then he came back again and sort of growled at Chris that he would never think Chris could be a damsel or distressed or ok I lost the thread of conversation right there.”

John stares at the specimen that is his son.

“Yeah. Derek is giving Chris a lift.”

John nods. “I think I got it from the unabridged version.”

“Do you think it is...” Stiles tapers off.

“Do I think what?”

“Nothing.” Stiles mumbles under his breath.

...

“Dude, there is totally something.”

“Eww.”

“What _eww_! Have you seen them? Both of them are so hot.”

“Double eww.”

“What are you two knuckleheads talking about?”

“Lydia, the heart of my hearts...”

“Friday. Seven o’ clock. Pick me up in your ratty jeep. Wear a shirt that doesn’t have ketchup stains.” Lydia puts one hand up, palm out, silencing Stiles effectively, “no more about it. Now what is this _eww_ you guys are talking about?”

“Derek Hale and Chris Argent.”

“That is...” Lydia drifts off in the middle of the sentence staring off into the space. “Surprisingly hot!” Lydia says wonderingly.

“See!” Stiles points to her, vindicated.

“Lydia!”

“Scott!” Lydia mimics Scott’s scandalised tone perfectly.

“So what do you guys think?” Stiles asks speculatively.

“I need more data.”

“I need to hear the end of this conversation.”

“Why are you so grossed out Scott? Don’t you want Derek to be happy?” Stiles asks sweetly.

“I want Derek to be happy. Just don’t want to think about the process or the method or the details.”

“I want details.” Lydia hums thoughtfully. “Do you think they will be up for an audience? Who do you think will top?”

Scott doesn’t faint, but it is a near thing.

When he comes back to earth Stiles is shaking him by the arms.

“Brain bleach?” He asks pitifully.

Lydia and Stiles roll their eyes in perfect unison.

...

 “So, Malia is...” Abigail starts.

“Learning to surf, apparently.” Harold muses. “My baby girl now all grown up and living in an island.”

“She will come back.” Melissa says confidently. “It is just a phase. She is going to get bored.”

“Or she will fall in love, get married, open a beach shack and spend rest of her life watching sunrise on beaches.”

Both Melissa and Abigail direct a withering look at John.

“What? It is a distinct possibility.” John defends himself and gets up to open the door for Derek.

Chris Argent enters right behind Derek and John valiantly does not make a face to Melissa.

“Malia won’t leave the pack.” Melissa declares firmly. “Derek, tell Harold there is no need to worry.”

“Uh...Harold, there is no need to worry.” Derek says uncertainly, sitting down between Melissa and John.

“Oh, she is never coming back!” Harold exclaims with a sudden realisation.

“You could at least _try_ to sound a bit convincing.” Melissa glares at Derek.

“She is happy, wherever she is.” Derek tries to soothe a distraught Harold. “I Skype with her every other day.”

“That is a remarkable self-progress right there Derek using a laptop and all,” John points out gently, “but not really helping the cause.”

Chris sort of giggles. There is simply no other word for it.

“What?” John asks flatly.

“Do you know what Derek was studying at NYU?”

“Chris.” Derek growls warningly.

“Eastern European literature?” John asks.

“How to stand by the French window so that the angle of light is just right to highlight the shape of his cheekbones and brood?” Abigail asks.

“Pottery?” Melissa asks and everybody turns towards her with puzzled expression, even Harold, his woe momentarily forgotten.

“What?” She shrugs nonchalantly. “Chris made it sound like it is something we would never associate with Derek.”

“Computer engineering.” Chris declares smugly.

 “No.” Everybody gasps.

“But Derek is technologically challenged.” John protests.

“Who says?”

“Stiles and Scott. I just assumed...”

“We assumed a lot of things about Derek.” Chris says with a tiny, private smile. “Like Lydia is the only one in the pack with a 4.0 GPA.”

“Well, my daughter is a genius but not even Stiles is a 4.0.” Abigail’s voice is full of awe.

“Derek is...Derek is...” Melissa stutters.

“Making himself scarce.” Derek rises to his feet, blushing furiously.

“Sit down Derek.” Chris orders and Derek sinks back down with arms across his chest like a petulant child.

“Try and learn to accept it when people say good things about you for a change and not accusing you of murder.”

Derek rolls his eyes.

“He was actually pretty calm when he was accused of murder.” John remarks lamely.

“I thought you are the sane one in the family.” Harold bursts out, sounding betrayed. “When were you accused of murder?”

“It was a long time ago Harold.” John placates him. “And he was exonerated.”

“Huh,” Derek points a finger to John, “tell that to Stiles. He still likes to dangle it over my head.”

“He knows you were exonerated the moment we came to know it was Laura Hale.” John explains patiently. “He helped me write the report.”

Derek blinks. “That little tool.”

“Yeah.” John says somewhat proudly. “But coming back to your education. Did you finish it?”

“No.”

“Are you planning to?”

“No.”

“What are you going to do with your life?” John asks curiously. “I mean other than taking care of all our kids and this town on top of everything.”

Then he adds after a pause, “damn, I just remembered we never even thanked you for any of it.”

“What?” Derek frowns at him. “I didn’t do anything.”

All the parents look at Derek with a soft and fond expression.

“Anyways, back to your professional life.” Melissa breaks the tense moment.

“I am good at what I do right now.” Derek says with a complete straight face. “Scaring the living daylights out of hormonal teenagers. Throwing the invaders out of my territory. I live for the excitement.”

The thing is, Derek’s poker face is so good, John doesn’t even know if he is serious or if he is being sarcastic.

“What? Does it mean you are going to join that club? Trees or Preserve or something?” Chris says, highly annoyed.

“It is _Jungle_.” John sighs.

“What the hell are you guys talking about?” Derek counters hotly. “What _Jungle_?”

“You just said you wanted to be a bouncer.” Chris clarifies.

Derek looks like he wants to bang his head against a wall, several times.

“I said I am happy to be a protector of Beacon Hills and help Scott and others as much as I can.” His voice rises several octaves. “How did you reach a gay club from there?”

“I...never mind.”

“Fascinating.” Abigail says drolly and sounds remarkably like Lydia. “So Derek is the bright one and Chris is the dangerous one and Derek is the scary one and Chris is the level-headed one and Derek is the...”

“What the actual f-fish, Abby!” Derek glares at her.

“It is adorable how you never swear in front of ladies.” Abigail cooes. “Isn’t that adorable Chris.”

“Yes.” Chris says and immediately sits up. “What...I mean no...I mean what?” He splutters.

“And my work here is done.” Abigail smirks at the two of them and leans back in the couch.

Derek and Chris look at each, kind of horror-stricken.

John takes pity on them and declares he has to leave early and if he can give Chris a lift.

“I have a ride.” Chris says, looking at Derek, who is nodding back to him.

“Oh for Chrissake!” John throws his hands in air.

...

John visits Derek’s loft on the anniversary of the fire.

He never did it before though he knows the date pretty well. He knows Derek copes and he never shows any outward sign of trauma. But now that he has opened up more, has allowed people to be close to him, has in fact allowed himself to be drawn into an unusual friendship, he is determined not to let him wallow in his own misery.

He doesn’t make it out of his car for Chris’ car is parked right outside Derek’s apartment.

If John can’t forget the date of the fire, it must be etched permanently into Chris’ memory.

While driving back home, John’s mouth lifts up in the corner in an involuntary smile.

...

During the next PTA meeting Derek and Chris show up together again, in Chris’ car this time.

Nobody comments on it. Not even Abigail.

...

“Dad, hypothetically,” Stiles starts.

“Oh God, what have you done this time.”

“Who said I did something?” Stiles flails. “I haven’t done _anything_ since that one time. And you bring it up each time.”

“Stiles.”

“Ok, Jeez! Do you and Derek practice saying my name like that together?” Stiles huffs. “Anyway, so hypothetically Derek starts dating somebody who is lethal and dangerous for him. Again. I mean it is Derek, right. So of course he would do that. Would you threaten this person on behalf of Derek?”

“Absolutely.”

“Wow, I thought you would...I readied a really convincing argument. But it seems you are already convinced.”

“Derek is a good kid and my friend. Of course I will look out for him.”

“Then please tell Chris Argent to stay away from him.”

“What?”

“They were having ice-cream together.” Stiles wails. “It was disgusting. Derek had chocolate ice-cream all over his face and he was smiling. It was disturbing.”

“Derek’s smile was disturbing?”

“Have you seen that thing? His teeth are too big and bright and are like _let me eat you and I promise I will make you feel good while at it_.” Stiles frowns. “Wait, it didn’t sound quite that much dirty in my head.”

“Stiles.” John sighs. “I don’t have any clue what you are talking about and yes I do care if Derek gets hurt while dating a wrong person again, but you need to trust him. He has gone through a really amazing personal growth and he is a completely different man nowadays. You should appreciate he is learning to be happy again.”

“Oh no. You see letting Derek trust himself in the matter of hearts is like watching this baby giraffe on the ice. It is adorable, but cruel.”

John stares at his son and then he shakes his head.

“Son, Derek is his own man, giraffe or not. It is better not to interfere. But...” he holds up one hand when Stiles is about to open his mouth in protest, “I promise you, I will do the hurt-him-and-suffer speech. In my uniforms. Happy now?”

“You are world’s greatest dad, you know that.”

“Be gone and pest somebody else.”

“Righto daddy-o. Right-o.”

...

When Derek storms into John’s office the next evening, shuts the door behind him and leans against it, looking thoroughly terrified, John totally knows he had it coming.

By now John has seen pretty much everything (except for the dragon and John will just quit and retire to Honolulu if there are dragons) – and so, talking down a six-feet tall, strapping born-werewolf from a full-blown panic attack because a hunter whose sister burned his house down with his family inside have kissed him and Derek may have kissed him back – nope, doesn’t even phase him one single bit.

When Derek’s hands pressed between his own have stopped shaking, it is almost morning and John’s shift is long over, but he doesn’t really mind. In fact he kind of feels this insane urge to wrap the broken kid into a fluffy blanket and tuck him into a bed and feed him soup like he did to Stiles when the boy fell sick or missed his mom.

God, he is getting old!

...

“So are they together now?”

“I don’t know Mel.”

“But it is a possibility.”

“Maybe. Or Derek may take off again. Go visit his sister or Malia. I know for a fact Malia calls Derek every other day. So he may end up visiting her instead.”

“John, you are rambling.”

“Yeah, I suddenly realised yesterday that I was getting old.”

“Don’t worry, you are still as handsome.”

“Why thank you. If I didn’t know better I would have thought you are trying to seduce me.”

They chuckle at each other and sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“It is weird.” Melissa finally says. “I just want to smack Derek upside the head and tell him to ask Chris out already. But it doesn’t work that way.”

“We are too invested.” John nods. “I don’t know exactly why or how I got invested into the emotional well-being of a man whom I arrested on murder charges, but it happened, somewhere along the line.”

“It kind of sneaked upon us.”

“I know. I mean Chris is...a friend and I don’t want him to get hurt either. But Derek...”

“...is a different story altogether. It is like you want to physically hide him away somewhere.”

“Even from Chris.”

“Even from Chris.”

They look at each other.

“Have we accidentally adopted a werewolf while we were not looking?” John raises his eyebrows at Melissa.

Melissa rolls her eyes. “Now he notices!”

...

In the next PTA meeting Derek doesn’t sit between John and Melissa, but casually rests his butt against the armrest of the couch Chris is occupying.

John and Melissa does _not_ take it to heart and _never_ share a soft sigh or hold a vague, private side-talk about baby birds leaving the nest and baby giraffe on the ice which earn them puzzled glances from everybody.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, published my original work. If you like my fic, don't forget to drop by at my website at   
> [www.theauthorkamalika.org](https://www.theauthorkamalika.org/)


End file.
